


Soup, By Sainsbury's

by boohoo_cracker



Series: Same AU - cute, platonic Dreamnotfound fluff. [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mention of Death, Sad, cute fluff but not romance, eating disorder warning, onion soup, vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohoo_cracker/pseuds/boohoo_cracker
Summary: When George sounds sick, Dream worries.When George stops tweeting, Dream panics.What happens when George just stops?TW: MENTIONS OF DEATH, DRUGS AND EATING DISORDER. READ AT OWN DISCRETION.
Relationships: Dream Team - Relationship, Georgenotfound & Dream, No Romantic Relationship(s), dream & sapnap
Series: Same AU - cute, platonic Dreamnotfound fluff. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132415
Kudos: 25





	Soup, By Sainsbury's

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT SHIP 'CLAY' AND 'GEORGE'  
> I KIND OF SHIP 'DREAM' AND 'GEORGENOTFOUND' 
> 
> THIS STORY IS PURELY PLATONIC, NOT ROMANTIC. JUST SOME CUTE STUFF. 
> 
> Please, please be aware that some content could trigger people!! Read at own risk, consider this a warning.  
> Also, refers to one of my other fics, 'Scrambled Eggs' (I seem to have a thing of naming books about food. Idk why) so if you haven't read that, go check it out! This will make more sense if you read it. :)

Dream teleports to Bad.  
"That was so not fair, Dream. I don't think you should be able to do that boat thing anymore." He says, and Dream can hear the pout through the TeamSpeak channel. Dream laughs.  
"I saw it on Reddit!" He can hear Sapnap chuckling at the predictable response.  
"You should marry Reddit if you find it that useful." Bad mutters, placing a boat and attempting to do the trick: he ends up falling to his death.  
Dream starts to crack up, and Antfrost joins him.  
"Nah, nah.. My heart is George's and George's only."  
Sapnap whistles. "I wish Karl or Quackity would say that about me..." Bad snorts, and teleports back to Dream. "Where is George anyway?"  
Dream frowns, and clicks over to the TeamSpeak, seeing that George's icon has deafened and muted.  
"I dunno... Maybe he rage quit after my 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 run."  
"I killed you before you beat the Ender Dragon," Antfrost points out.  
Dream waves his hand lazily. "Apart from that small detail, I had a great run." Sapnap laughs again. "I nearly killed you like, 6 times."  
"7 actually. That fight in the End I ran out of food and was on 3 hearts for most of it."  
The call explodes into annoyed shouts.  
"Oh c'mon! We've done this so many times. You guys just need to do better!"  
"I hate you, and I gotta go." Sapnap says, and disconnects from Minecraft.  
"Oooh where you going?" Bad says interestedly.  
"What do you think? Dinner." Dream frowns and does some quick math in his head.  
"It's like... 2 am over there." He says, drumming his fingers on his keyboard.  
Sapnap grunts. "So? It's a little late. We kind of.. ran over."  
That was true. They had started filming over 6 hours ago, and had stopped many times to get coffee and snacks.  
"I'm gonna head to bed. I'm a little tired." mutters Antfrost, bidding everyone goodnight and disconnecting from Minecraft, too. A soft beep tells Dream that he's left the Voice Chat.  
Sapnap hums, and leaves too.  
"Guess it's just us and George now!" Bad says cheerfully. Dream nods, rubbing his eyes - then remembers that Bad can only hear him.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 teach me your ways. I can't do this boat thing."  
Dream chuckles, and proceeds to show him how if he gets in and out of the boat quick enough, he can just float down.  
"But that just looks stupid!"  
"Not as stupid as you look," Dream mumbles, watching Bad plummeting to his death yet again.  
"Hi guys, I'm back- wait where'd everyone go?"  
Dream turns his head automatically, seeing that George's icon is no longer muted.  
"Sapnap went to ah- dinner and Ant went to bed."  
There was a short silence, as Bad teleports back to Dream and places down another boat.  
"Oh."  
"I'm here still though!" Bad offers, and Dream can hear George smiling.  
"Hi, Bad. Wait, why aren't you in bed?"  
Bad sniffs. "Don't feel like sleeping."  
"You okay George? You disappeared for a bit."  
"Oh, um I went to go get some medicine, I'm feeling a bit iffy."  
Dream frowns. "If you were feeling sick, you should've told us. We could've done it some other time."  
George swallows. "Don't worry, it's fine. I'm sure it's just a cold. I think I just need a sleep or something." Dream remains unconvinced.  
"Are you sure? I could come over, make you some soup or something."  
George chuckles. "Then we'd be even. But seriously, don't worry, I'll be fine. Talk to you guys tomorrow?"  
Bad and Dream murmured assent, and George left their call. 

"You're so nice to him." Bad says softly. Dream snorts.  
"I am so not nice to him. I literally torture him when we're streaming."  
"Maybe," Bad replies thoughtfully, "But off camera you're so soft with him."  
Dream chews the inside of his lip.  
"I guess a little, but he's soft with me constantly. Well, whenever he wants to be anyway. Why - you think somethings going on?"  
Bad hums a little. "No. Just making some observations." Then he gasps, as he finally manages to float down to the ground with a boat. Dream laughs lightly, then disconnects from their server.  
"I'm gonna go take a nap, then do a bit of editing."  
"Okay. Hey, are you gonna join Quackity's stream? He just dm'd me, I think he's looking for more people to play Jackbox."  
"Maybe. When is it?"  
"Not for a while - I think just after nine my time."  
"Yeah. I mean, I'll think about it anyway."  
“Okay. G’night, Dream.”  
Dream smiles fondly. “Night Bad.”  
He disconnects from their call, and then logs off of Minecraft, leaning back his chair. He should probably sleep. But instead, like a normal human being, loads up Spotify and clicks ‘play’ on his main playlist, drinking in the music. 

—

“Thanks for the 12 months, PuffTheMagicDragon! And uh I dunno, Dream do you?” Asks Quackity in a teasing voice.  
Dream starts, shaking his head slightly.  
“Hmm?”  
“Where is George?”  
“Oh um.. I don’t know, exactly.” Dream checks his phone, but seeing no new messages from George. “But I don’t think he’s gonna be joining us.”  
Dream pulls up Quackity’s stream in time to see him pout.  
“But what about my free clout?”  
Bad snorts a little. “Quackity, you have Dream and Corpse, I don’t think you need more free clout.”  
Dream chuckles. “Very true.”  
He checks his phone again and frowns slightly, massaging his temple. It wasn’t often that George would go MIA, unless he had some sort of family emergency, and even then he would post something on Twitter. To say Dream was worried was an understatement, but there wasn’t really much he could do about it, apart from spamming George on every social media platform he had. (That was for drastic measures only - two days MIA.) 

Dream leaves Quackity’s stream earlier than he needed to, claiming that he was tired and was going to be busy the next day. Instead, he found himself staring at Snapchat, debating on whether he should send a message or not. He turns off his phone, but then immediately grabs his phone again, thumbs hovering over his keyboard, unsure of what to write. 

𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘶 𝘰𝘬?

He turns off his phone again and flops onto his bed. That should be enough for now. 

—

A day. Two, three. A week. A week and a half. Dream’s sent more messages than he can count on every app he can think of. He’s even debated stopping by George’s apartment, but quickly thought against it.  
Twitter’s blown up, fans out of their mind with worry, Sapnap and Dream desperately trying to put out fires as they light. 

“He’s not even read anything! It’s been nearly two weeks, what has he been doing?”  
“I dunno Dream. My best guess is he’s sick or something, he did seem a little off for the last couple days before he stopped posting.” Sapnap pauses, clicking onto something. “Someone thinks that he might be sad.”  
Dream frowns, scratching the back of his neck.  
“He didn’t seem that sad. Hold on, let me go back through the manhunt video, maybe I’ll find something there?”  
“Good idea.” Agrees Sapnap. “I might check through his recent streams. I’ll call you if I find anything?” Dream agrees distractedly, already pulling up the full unedited video.  
“Bye Dream.”  
“Bye, Sap.”  
He hangs up, and presses play on the footage. 

\-- 

“Nothing. He’s a little quieter I guess, but he told me and Bad he was feeling sick.”  
“You don’t think he’s just sick?”  
“No,” Dream said firmly, and he was surprised by how much he meant it. “If he was sick, he would one hundred percent tell at least us, if not everyone. People understand if you’re sick, this has to be something else.” Sapnap hums thoughtfully.  
"That's true, I guess." There's a short pause, as Dream trawls through the footage for what seems like the hundredth time.  
"Found anything in his streams?"  
"No.. not yet. He's been a lot quieter these past couple that I've watched." Sapnap says. "Dream, why don't you just go over to his house?"  
Dream hesitates, running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe... I feel like it could be a major invasion of his privacy." Dream laughs self-depreciatingly. "I guess I don't want to be turned away."  
"He's not gonna turn you away, dude! We're his best friends, he knows that we're gonna worry. He might be a complete dick for not telling us anything, and just a dick in general, but if you go to his house, there is no chance in 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 that he's gonna turn you away." Dream chuckles, checking his phone, then gasps.  
"He's read it! Sap, He's read it!"  
"Alright, I heard you the first time." Sapnap says, but Dream can hear the smile in his voice. "Is he saying anything?"  
"Yes! He's typing..." Dream turns off his phone in disappointment. "He's stopped typing."  
"Prick." Sapnap mutters, his excitement extinguished.  
"We know he's alive, at least."  
"Oh, what a joy." He says sarcastically. "I'm so happy he's just ignoring us!"  
"Hold on, we'll trash George after I post something to twitter. They've been going mad."  
"Oh and 𝘯𝘰𝘸 we have the information they want."  
Dream laughs, and logs onto twitter, ignores his hundreds of notification, and posts a new update. 

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘴. 𝘕𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 - 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘥 :)

"There. Done. Now where were we?"  
"Dream..."  
"Ah, yes. George sucks." He says, grinning a little. It feels nice to just vent a little.  
"Dream.."  
"What?"  
"Look at your replies."  
"What- oh. Wait, what?"

@𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘣𝘤𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮?

"What- what stream?"  
"I don't know dude, but at least we know where it might've happened." Dream swallows.  
"Should I reply, or?"  
"I don't know. It could look bad either way. Maybe say, just personal reasons, nothing to worry about?"  
Dream hums, typing out the response. "I guess that works."  
"Now are you gonna go see him?"  
Dream sighs. "I probably should. But I want to be sure what this is about - if it's even about anything. Just to be safe."  
Sapnap groans, and hangs up on Dream. 

\-- 

George was being his usual self, bright bubbly - a touch of sarcasm. He was doing a karaoke stream with Quackity, Karl and Bad, but after the 2 hour mark, he started to have a small Q&A by himself.  
"What's your favourite movie? Um, I don't really have one."  
He looked at the donations again, coming in thick and fast.  
"Do you have an eating disorder? Ur so thin, like a twig. I bet u never eat Nthing." a robotic voice said. George's face heats up, and chuckles, trying to play it off.  
"I don't have an eating disorder, no."  
George glances at the chat again - which was spamming variations of 'twig George'. George chuckles again.  
"Okay guys, I think I'm going to end the stream here. Hope you enjoyed. Bye! Thank you for the support! Bye!" He keeps waving until the chat has caught up, and when he ends the stream, he looks exhausted, and if you looked really closely, you would see the build up of tears in his eyes. 

\--

Dream exits out of twitch, heart thundering. He found it.  
He calls Sapnap, tapping his foot on the floor. He wanted to go to George's more than ever, but he needed to keep Sapnap updated. It was also five o'clock in the morning, but he didn't think the time would really matter.  
"Dream, what the fuck-?"  
"I found it."  
"Wait- seriously?"  
"Seriously."  
"What is it?"  
"Some dumb shit asked whether he had an eating disorder, then his whole chat bullied him."  
Sapnap sighs. "Oh fuck. That, that isn't good. Can we ban them?"  
Dream laughs humourlessly. "What- everyone?"  
He wasn't sure if he was joking or not.  
"Yeah."  
Dream sighs, putting Sapnap on speaker and crossing to his wardrobe, looking for socks. "Sadly I don't think so. Haters come with the turf of being a streamer, George knows that. But why would he take it so seriously?"  
"I know."  
Dream looks around incredulously at his phone. "Wait, what? What is it?"  
"You're not gonna like it."  
Dream huffs. "Just tell me."  
"Fine. You know how George has a sister?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, he used to have a brother."  
"Wait, are you serious?"  
"Yep. His brother was quite a bit younger than him, so I think George sort of felt responsible for him, like an extra parental figure. Anyway, when his brother was 12, he came home crying one day, saying that all the kids at school were bullying him because he was so thin. His mum and dad were horrified, but George was- I think he was a bit sceptical. I'm not sure why but he just kind of dismissed it, putting it at the back of his mind. He was nearly 18, so I don't really blame him."  
"But why-?"  
"I'll get to it. George went off to college, and from what he told me, I think it only got worse for his brother at school. By the time George was 20, his brother was picky about his food, and I don't think he was eating all that much at school. He- he fell into the wrong crowd. It didn't start as much, just weed and maybe some alcohol. Then it was, well, George never specified but I think it was some worse kind of drugs. Anyway, long story short, his mum found them, and she wasn't happy. His health started to deteriorate from there, and the next time George was back in his hometown..."  
Dream shut his eyes, braced for what was about to come.  
"It was for his funeral."  
"How come he never told me?" Sapnap sighed deeply.  
"He tried. He only told me last month, because it was his brother's birthday. He told me that he felt responsible, because after he moved out, he sort of lost contact. Didn't really talk to anyone in his family. He said that at the time he was 'having too much fun to care.'"  
Dream frowns. "When did he-?"  
"A couple years ago. But you were um, on a date, told him to piss off. I don't think he's tried since." Dream feels his heart drop to his stomach. He remembered that night, where he was having such a good time with a girl that he didn't even notice George's mood. He even told George about it the next day.  
"Alright. I'm going over to his house."  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks, Sap."  
"No worries."  
He hangs up, then shoves his feet into some trainers and quietly opens his door, slips out the corridor and down to the foyer. 

\--

"George! Open the fuck up. Open your fucking door 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 the fuck now, or I swear to fucking god-" He shouts, pounding George's door, and nearly punches George's face when he opens the door. He looks a mess, face unshaven, dark circles under his eyes.  
"Oh. Hi."  
"You're going to break the door down." His voice is parched, dry. It sounds like he hasn't talked in days which, Dream reflects, is probably true.  
"Can I- can I come in?" George nods, breathing shakily.  
"What do you want, Dream?" Dream pauses, standing awkwardly in the doorway of George's house.  
"I uh.. I was worried about you." He offers.  
"Just come in. You're gonna wake up the rest of the building." He says, tone cold.  
"Erm.. Sorry."  
George walks away, toward the couch.  
"You saw the stream." It was a comment, not a question, but Dream answers anyway, face guarded.  
"I did."  
"Did um... Did Sapnap-?"  
"Tell me? Yeah. He did. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Oh I don't know, Dream." His voice is laced with sarcasm. "Maybe because when I tried to tell you, you told me to piss off. Maybe because we never really talk, and when we do it's about dumb stuff like egg recipes and a new 𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 in your server." The words are venomous, harsh. George takes a deep breath, as though he had been wanting to say it for a long time. "Maybe you should go."  
Dream knows that if he goes he won't be welcomed back. He wasn't going to give up that easily.  
"George.. I understand that I've been a pissy friend, but what about Sapnap? What about Bad? Quackity? Wilbur? We've all been worried sick about you and you haven't even 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘦𝘥 us. What have they done?"  
George pauses, and his face crumbles.  
"I... I haven't really thought about them. Just- just you." He picks up a blanket and wraps it around himself. "And 𝘩𝘪𝘮."  
All at once Dream's anger ebbs away. Seeing George so helpless, grief stricken, he can't help himself but comfort him.  
"Can you.. can you tell me about him?"  
George flinches a little, but takes a deep breath and says, "He was kind. Sweet. He loved to collect shells and stuff you know? Put them in a little jar. He always stole hand creams from hotels, then made a little shop outside in the winter, one dollop of hand cream for 50p."  
Dream laughs. "He sounds like he's a nice kid."  
George eyes soften. "The nicest. You two would've gotten along; you remind me of him a lot."  
"And here I was thinking that you only liked me for the clout." George cracks a smile.  
"Well, that too."  
"What else?"  
"As he got older, he got obsessed with the ocean, loved everything about it. He could ah- 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘵 facts like nobody's business."  
Dream stares at him.  
"Was that a pun?"  
George flashes him a grin, but it quickly melts. "God, I've been such an idiot."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's been dead for... god, like three years now. And I'm still flinching at even the slightest link to him. It was just a comment - it might've even been a joke! But I just- agh." He puts his hands over his forehead. "I spiralled."  
Dream looks at him for a long moment, face unreadable. "You want some tea? I bought some soup, too." George looks confused.  
"I thought you were mad."  
"I thought I was too. But I'm not. Do you want soup? I haven't had food for a while."  
George shakes his head in disbelief. "Sure. I'll have some soup." He pauses. "Is this going to be a thing? Like, one of us feeling down, the other making food?"  
Dream grins. "If you'd like it to be. And George... Don't feel too bad. I'm no therapist but- Where are your pans?" George snorts.  
"Under the hob, you dumbo."  
Dream extracts a small saucepan and turns on the hob, pouring soup into the saucepan.  
"Anyway, I'm no therapist, but it seems to me like you're still grieving."  
George sniffs.  
"He's been.. gone three years though."  
"Doesn't matter. You, for some reason feel guilty about his- um, him. You haven't given yourself any time, or closure about it."  
George bites his lip, lost in thought.  
"I guess.. I guess that makes sense. Wait, what kind of soup is that?"  
"Uhm.." Dream checks the can. "Onion soup, by Sainsbury's."  
"Ah yes. Sainsbury's, my favourite brand." George says sarcastically, but there's a glint in his eye that wasn't there before.  
𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.  
Dream serves up the soup, and pulls out some bread from George's cupboard.  
"Here we go! Soup a la.. ah Sainsbury's I guess."  
George laughs, actually laughs. Dream hadn't realised how much he had missed it. He quickly takes out his phone and snaps a picture of him and the soup.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I gotta reassure Twitter that you aren't completely dead."  
George looks at the picture.  
"I look like shit." He states.  
"Nah, you look cute! Like a little teddy bear!" Dream says, before pouting at him. "Please?" George rolls his eyes.  
"Fine."

He posts the picture, with the caption 'I found someone!'  
Dream immediately gets a notification, and checks it. 

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘕𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘍𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴: @𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵. <3

Dream gasps.  
"You gave me a heart!" George laughs softly.  
"Yeah, well. It was the least I could do."  
Dream pouts. "Maybe if you tell me you love me, we would be even!" George flips him off.  
"What if I make you scrambled eggs again?"  
"Not good enough."  
"Pizza?"  
"Nope."  
"Spaghetti Bolognese?"  
"Hmmm, that's close."  
"A cooking stream, making Spaghetti Bolognese?"  
"Now 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 a deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun. Possibility of continuing? hmu if interested.  
> Unlike 'Scrambled Eggs', this won't have a recipe because it's onion soup from Sainsbury's. I'm honestly not even sure if Sainsbury's sells it, but if it does, go eat some because why not!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed aha.


End file.
